


Thought of a dream

by Chavlica



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Melancholy, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavlica/pseuds/Chavlica
Summary: In today's world no one can really say they have quite a few memories as fond as those of Connie and his preteen days when he met someone who was once quite dear to him. Little did he know that back then that what he was experiencing could be described as true happiness, at least until a certain point a couple of years down the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookBehindYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookBehindYou/gifts).



 

Drip-drop.

The pitter-patter of petite raindrops hitting my window suddenly awoke me from an unplanned nap. ‘I shouldn’t be sleeping right now..’, I mumbled, still half asleep, noticing I managed to drool all over my History textbook. ‘Great! Marvellous!’, I said half shouting in an attempt to awaken myself further. Getting up from the old oak desk, I walked straight over to the small attic window to observe this downpour and contemplate how long it has been since my mother allowed me to leave this fucking house. “I mean, it really isn’t my fault that History is such a boring subject that no one actually wants to study!”, I exclaimed, extra loudly might I add, in hopes that that wench would hear, but in the end it was futile since I remembered that she went to work quite a while ago.

I felt the cold breeze from outside seep in through the tiniest openings under the window, brushing past my fingertips when I noticed a warm light coming from the neighbour’s house. I tried to remember the last time I saw such a thing happen, but it simply wasn’t happening. Suddenly people start entering the room too so I instinctively crouch down enough so I can still see what is going on without being actually seen myself.

Two pretty tall men enter the room, seemingly talking to each other so I conclude on of them must be the desperate salesman who has been trying to sell this cursed residence, but since the window was blurry from the onslaught of the raindrops I wasn’t quite able to make them out. Even though I do know eavesdropping is not really a nice thing to do, I can’t help the fact that these guys were obnoxiously loud and from what I’ve heard so far, the stranger seemed to have an upper hand when it came to negotiation skills.

While imagining what the rest of this family might be like, I managed to get lost in my train of thought and when a face suddenly appeared on the window of the house next door, you could imagine the shock I felt. I jolted, standing up “tall” and proud and facing the girl on the other side, striking my most heroesque pose to hide the racing of my heart caused by the sudden jumpscare. She gave me this puzzled look and then she herself struck a pose similar to mine, with the only difference being her facial expression, her tongue stretched down to her chin, grinning and giggling. I felt blood rush straight to my face as my cheeks turned a rosy colour, returning her somewhat rude gesture without any withholding.

“Cooooonnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”, I heard my baby sister Sunny exclaiming my name as she climbed the ladder to the attic, known to others as my private kingdom. I jumped away from the window as quickly as I could, slipping into the chair in front of my desk to make it seem like I never stopped studying. Sunny was known to be a bit of a snitch after all and I didn’t want any more problems than I already had.

Instead of replying I simply waited until she got up, staring her down with a strict expression: “I thought mom told you not to disturb me while I’m studying.”, but it just flew over her head. “Kiss the boo-boo!”, she yelled with a slight tone of sadness in her voice as she put down her stuffed rabbit next to her feet and stretched out her arm and finger for me to kiss. I rolled my eyes but I obliged, kissing the finger the basically placed in front of my mouth, her eyes instantly lighting up like the pain went away with some sort of magic. “Thank you!”, she exclaimed once more before picking up her fluffy brown rabbit and climbing down the ladder, gone as quickly as she came.

I leaned back in my chair for a moment, holding the desk so I don’t fall back as I look through the window once more, checking if the girl was still there or not. To my so-called disappointment, she wasn’t and the light was extinguished once more. I can’t help but wonder, but will she ever come back?


End file.
